Adherence Core is a shared resource which supports the three intervention studies with behavioral components. The aims of the shred resource are: 1) Promote participant adherence/compliance with fiber, piroxicam and DFMO trials, 2) Consult with and provide behavioral findings applicable to other Cores, 3) document the Health Behavior Profile for sensitivity in distinguishing among good, marginal and poor adherers, making necessary refinements, and 4) Identify factors associated with short and long-term adherence success and failure in the three representative cancer prevention and control trials with participants at risk for colon cancer, to identify potential predisposing factors for low adherence in Phase IV trials, 5) Identify the efficacy of the Health Behavior Profile-based adherence intervention. Subjects in the fiber (n 1000), piroxicam (n=100) and DFMO (n=100) trials are 40-80 year olds with a history of adenomatous polyps. Primarily correlational data are used. Also, a prospective case control strategy with a subsample of poor and marginal adherers matched with good adherer controls (n=81) is used to assess aim #4. Descriptive statistics, Harvey-Goldstein ML-2 analysis for aim #4 and an economic-based efficiency analysis for aim #5 will be performed. Core outcomes include adherence promotion, an efficiency estimate of the Health Behavior Profile-based intervention, a test of the effectiveness of the general and individualized interventions, and description of factors in adherence failure in preparation for Phase IV cancer prevention and control community-based trials with people at risk for colon cancer.